1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer composite electronic component.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional composite electronic component in the field of this technology is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-64267. The composite electronic component described in this application consists of a stack of an inductor section and a capacitor section and the capacitor section is composed of two ground electrode layers and one hot electrode layer interposed between them.